dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Quest top banner 137.png|Dragon Ball Fusions The Fused World|link=Dragon Ball Fusions The Fused World Event_HERO_Extermination_Plan_2_big.png|HERO Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back|link=HERO Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back Quest top banner 518.png|The Darkness Shrouding the Future|link=The Darkness Shrouding the Future Event_monstrosity_universe_emperor_big.png|The Evil Emperor of the Universe|link=The Evil Emperor of the Universe Event_Innocence_of_destruction_big.png|Pure Destruction and Carnage|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage Quest top banner 144.png|Hidden Potential (PHY)|link=Hidden Potential (PHY) Quest top banner 143.png|Hidden Potential (STR)|link=Hidden Potential (STR) Quest top banner 142.png|Hidden Potential (INT)|link=Hidden Potential (INT) Quest top banner 141.png|Hidden Potential (TEQ)|link=Hidden Potential (TEQ) Event Level Up AGL big.png|Hidden Potential (AGL)|link=Hidden Potential (AGL) Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|HOPE !! Fight Against Despair !|link=HOPE !! Fight Against Despair ! Quest top banner 326.png|Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|Events Strike|link=Events Strike Event Training in the clouds big.png|Training in the Clouds|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown Event_Countless_awakening_big.png|The Battle for Awakening Medals|link=The Battle for Awakening Medals Event Korin tower big.png|Training at Korin Tower|link=Training at Korin Tower Thumb janembuu.png|Perfected Evil Janembu|link=Perfected Evil Janembu Thum_1008650.png|Impeccable Emperor Coolieza|link=Impeccable Emperor Coolieza Thum_1008670.png|Saiyan Spirits United Barlot|link=Saiyan Spirits United Barlot Thumb_choman.png|Explosive Gamble Chiaoman|link=Explosive Gamble Chiaoman Thum 1009240.png|Beyond Destiny Karoly|link=Beyond Destiny Karoly Thumb broku.png|Fusion of Legend Karoly|link=Fusion of Legend Karoly Thum_1009260.png|Proud Bloodline Bulpan|link=Proud Bloodline Bulpan Thum_1008690.png|Warrior Girl with Strong DNA Bulpan|link=Warrior Girl with Strong DNA Bulpan Thum 1009250.png|Energetic Fighter Pandel|link=Energetic Fighter Pandel Thumb_pandel.png|Pedigree of Justice Pandel|link=Pedigree of Justice Pandel Thum 1008900.png|Young Traveler of Time and Space Tekka|link=Young Traveler of Time and Space Tekka Thum 1008910.png|Rival through Time and Space Pinich|link=Rival through Time and Space Pinich Thum_1005750.png|Powers Combined Majuub|link=Powers Combined Majuub Thum_1006740.png|Technique vs. Strength Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)|link=Technique vs. Strength Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) Thum_1008850glb.png|Dark Menace Goku Black|link=Dark Menace Goku Black Thum_1008840glb.png|Deepening Darkness Goku Black|link=Deepening Darkness Goku Black Thum_1008600.png|A Future Destroyed Goku Black|link=A Future Destroyed Goku Black LRpiccolo.gif|Budding Heart Piccolo|link=Budding_Heart_Piccolo|linktext=Budding Heart Piccolo Thum 1008510.png|A Brand-New Super Attack Goku|link=A_Brand-New_Super_Attack_Goku|linktext=A Brand-New Super Attack Goku Thum 1008920.png|Miraculous Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goku|link=Miraculous_Kamehameha_Super_Saiyan_Goku|linktext=Miraculous Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goku Thum 1008930.png|Unyielding Kamehameha Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen)|link=Compulsive_Kamehameha_Super_Saiyan_Gohan_(Teen)|linktext=Unyielding Kamehameha Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) Thum 1008940.png|Furious Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goten (Kid)|link=Passionate_Kamehameha_Super_Saiyan_Goten_(Kid)|linktext=Furious Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) Thumb Videl STRSSR.png|Bold Onslaught Videl|link=Daring_Desperate_Attack_Videl|linktext=Bold Onslaught Videl Thumb Trunkskid SRAGL.png|Flash of Genius Trunks (Kid)|link=Inherited_Finishing_Blow_Trunks_(Kid)|linktext=Flash of Genius Trunks (Kid) Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Event_Galactic_crisis_big.png|Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Event_Battle_of_gods_big.png|Battle of Gods|link=Battle of Gods Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|HOPE !! Fight Against Despair !|link=HOPE !! Fight Against Despair ! Event_last_battle_big.png|A Lone Warrior's Last Battle|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Quest top banner 144.png|Hidden Potential (PHY)|link=Hidden Potential (PHY) SSJ3AngelGokuDokkanEvent.png|Warrior from Beyond the Grave|link=Warrior from Beyond the Grave TBBardockDokkanEvent.png|Mysterious Warrior Born From Darkness|link=Mysterious Warrior Born From Darkness Quest top banner 527.png|The Ultimate Transformation in Space|link=The Ultimate Transformation in Space Event Vegito Blue big.png|Burning in Blue Flame|link=Burning in Blue Flame Quest top banner 518.png|The Darkness Shrouding the Future|link=The Darkness Shrouding the Future Event monstrosity universe emperor big.png|The Evil Emperor of the Universe|link=The Evil Emperor of the Universe Event Innocence of destruction big.png|Pure Destruction and Carnage|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage BrolyDokkanEventJP.png|Berserker of Destruction|link=Berserker_of_Destruction|linktext=Berserker of Destruction Quest top banner 701.png|Super Fierce Battle - Boss Rush|link=Super Fierce Battle - Boss Rush Event gratitude and hope big.png|Adventure of Gratitude|link=Adventure_of_Gratitude|linktext=Adventure of Gratitude Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|Beware ! The Rabbit Mob is Coming|link=Beware_!_The_Rabbit_Mob_is_Coming|linktext=Beware ! The Rabbit Mob is Coming Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|Hercule's World Tournament|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|Turtle School Training|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|Training at Korin Tower|link=Training at Korin Tower BFAM.png|Battle for Awakening Medals|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event Training in the clouds big.png|Training in the Clouds|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown Thum_1005800.png|Warrior Built in Hell Hell Fighter 17|link=Warrior Built in Hell Hell Fighter 17|linktext=Warrior Built in Hell Hell Fighter 17 Thum_int_ssr_A17.png|Sent from Hell Hell Fighter 17|link=Sent From Hell Hell Fighter 17|linktext=Sent From Hell Hell Fighter 17 Thum_agl_ur_S17.png|The Ultimate Android Super 17|link=The Ultimate Android Super 17|linktext=The Ultimate Android Super 17 Thum_agl_ssr_S17.png|Realized Nightmare Super 17|link=Realized Nightmare Super 17|linktext=Realized Nightmare Super 17 Thumb bulma 8888.png|Nice Looking Lover Bulma (Youth)|link=Nice_Looking_Lover_Bulma_(Youth)|linktext=Nice Looking Lover Bulma (Youth) Thum rabbit int.png|Bosses' Good Technique Boss Rabbit|link=Bosses'_Good_Technique_Boss_Rabbit|linktext=Bosses' Good Technique Boss Rabbit Thum 1010290.png|Mind of Darkness Masked Saiyan|link=Mind_of_Darkness_Masked_Saiyan|linktext=Mind of Darkness Masked Saiyan Thum 1010280.png|Face Shrouded in Mystery Masked Saiyan|link=Mind_of_Darkness_Masked_Saiyan|linktext=Face Shrouded in Mystery Masked Saiyan Thum 1010260.png|Astonishing Super Transformation Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel)|link=Astonishing_Super_Transformation_Super_Saiyan_3_Goku_(Angel)|linktext=Astonishing Super Transformation Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel) Thum 1010240.png|Extreme Power Struggle Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel)|link=Extreme_Power_Struggle_Super_Saiyan_3_Goku_(Angel)|linktext=Extreme Power Struggle Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel) Thum 1010250.png|Maximum Power Concentration Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel)|link=Maximum_Power_Concentration_Super_Saiyan_3_Goku_(Angel)|linktext=Maximum Power Concentration Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel) Thum 1010270.png|Return from the Grave Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel)|link=Return_from_the_Grave_Super_Saiyan_2_Goku_(Angel)|linktext=Return from the Grave Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) Thum 1008890.png|Multiplied Fighting Power Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel)|link=Multiplied_Fighting_Power_Super_Saiyan_3_Goku_(Angel)|linktext=Multiplied Fighting Power Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel) Thum 1010320.png|Possibility of a Super Evolution Super Saiyan 2 Bardock|link=Possibility_of_a_Super_Evolution_Super_Saiyan_2_Bardock|linktext=Possibility of a Super Evolution Super Saiyan 2 Bardock Thum 1010300.png|Raging Spirit Super Saiyan Bardock|link=Raging_Spirit_Super_Saiyan_Bardock|linktext=Raging Spirit Super Saiyan Bardock Thum 1010310.png|Determination in War Super Saiyan Bardock|link=Determination_in_War_Super_Saiyan_Bardock|linktext=Determination in War Super Saiyan Bardock Thum buu evil.png|Recurring Nightmare Buu (Super)|link=Recurring_Nightmare_Buu_(Super)|linktext=Recurring Nightmare Buu (Super) Thum 1010180.png|Sign of an Ultimate Level Gohan (Teen)|link=Sign_of_an_Ultimate_Level_Gohan_(Teen)|linktext=Sign of an Ultimate Level Gohan (Teen) Thum 1006650.png|Natural Combative Force Vegeta (Kid)|link=Natural_Combative_Force_Vegeta_(Kid)|linktext=Natural Combative Force Vegeta (Kid) Navigation World Tournament Links The Wikia Team Tactics Pages Character Pages 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events Vote for Wikia Delete all fake card pages by May ? Yes That Is Fair No Do It Now Yes but ask owner first No Leave them 1000+ Votes to move all cards to here. Discuss Concerns NOTE:Fake cards can be on the real Wikia, but in your Blog Vote for Fun Would it be cool if they made physical cards out of all the cards in game ? Yes, I would like to see that Yes, and I would buy them all ! No, because I can’t afford to buy them No, digital cards are the future I eat cardboard Poll Results Page Rules and Regulations of DragonBall Z Dokkan Battle Wikia Recent Activity Category:Browse